


Двойное счастье

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Polyamory, good guy Brock Rumlow, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Когда-то маленьких Стива и Баки связала клятва. Связала так крепко, что даже смерть оказалась перед ней бессильна. Баки не знал, что его пробудило, просто однажды он почувствовал зов, встал и пошел
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Двойное счастье

**Author's Note:**

> ООС всего, временная смерть основного персонажа, Кэп без комплексов (да все без комплексов!)

— А его искали? — спросил Стив у Фьюри. 

— Тессеракт искали, Валькирию и тебя искали, — развел руками Фьюри. — Ты меня прости, Роджерс, сержант Барнс хоть и твой друг, но он всего лишь один из миллионов погибших на той войне. До сих пор вон добровольцы и черные копатели находят могилы безымянных солдат. Иногда везет — узнают, чей скелет откопали, передают родственникам. Но чаще всего... — он пожал плечами и замолчал.

Стив кивнул, сжал кулаки так, что коротко остриженные ногти до крови впились в ладони, и молча вышел из кабинета.

Он знал, где упал Баки. С точностью до пары километров с учетом скорости движения поезда и прочих параметров. Но что он мог там найти спустя столько лет? Альпы — это не зона вечных ледников. К лету — еще к тому далекому лету сорок пятого — все растаяло, и если останки Баки не сожрали падальщики, то все равно теперь там можно было найти разве что не поддающиеся опознанию белые кости. Фьюри был прав — стоило отпустить прошлое и продолжать жить дальше.

Вот только отпустить Стив как раз и не мог.

* * *

Скелет не так уж глубоко ушел в землю, сквозь глазницы черепа проросла трава и качалась на ветру. Это было щекотно.

Баки понятия не имел, что его пробудило и каким образом несоединенные между собой хрящевой и фиброзной тканью кости держались вместе — но они держались. Баки стоял на ногах. Земля комьями вываливалась из черепа и грудной клетки. Не сохранилось даже остатков мягких тканей, но он каким-то образом видел и слышал. И даже немного помнил и думал. Потому что ему совершенно точно припоминались слова ирландских сказок, которые ему когда-то рассказывал Стив — тощий белобрысый парнишка, превратившийся магическим образом в великана. Как в тех самых сказках.

Но что ребенок, что великан в воспоминаниях говорили одно и то же: «Я с тобой до конца». Баки слышал этот голос. Нет, не голос — зов. Его друг был жив и звал его всем собой. И неизвестная связавшая их магия подняла Баки и потребовала идти. 

Баки подобрал лежавшую рядом левую руку — ее кости тоже держались вместе, но отчего-то не хотели прикрепляться к скелету, и медленно побрел вперед.

Он понятия не имел, где находился и куда ему идти: карты у него не было — ужасное упущение, конечно, но что ж поделать. Одежда — и та истлела за долгие годы. Только солдатские жетоны, позвякивая о ребра, болтались на шее на проржавевшей цепочке. 

Баки не знал, сколько именно лет прошло с его смерти, и не помнил, как именно умер — сразу после падения или через какое-то время, — но сахарно-белые кости его скелета тонко намекали на десятилетия. 

И было удивительно, что Стив мог еще быть жив. Впрочем, может, он как раз умирал и хотел попрощаться с Баки. 

Как бы там ни было, зов был — и Баки шел на этот зов, становившийся с каждым шагом как будто бы чуть громче.

* * *

Стив сам подсел к Броку в столовой ЩИТа.

— Кэп? — Брок удивленно поднял бровь.

— Мы с тобой уже полгода работаем, и чем дальше, тем больше ты меня взглядом сверлишь. Скоро дыру проделаешь. Если чего спросить хочешь, так давай уже прямо, — почти добродушно предложил Стив, принимаясь за обед.

Брок нервно сглотнул.

— Так вот и прямо? С места в карьер?

Стив кивнул, не переставая жевать.

— Ну, я тебя за язык не тянул, — хмыкнул Брок. — Спать я с тобой хочу, Стив.

— Ага, — Стив спокойно отставил пустую тарелку из-под супа и подвинул к себе двойной бургер. — Вот с этим могут быть проблемы. В том смысле, что спать с кем-то я не привык, над этим придется поработать. А приятно провести время вполне себе можно. 

Брок подавился кофе, откашлялся и потер переносицу.

— Это какая-то проверка, Кэп? 

— Ну если тебе нужен тест-драйв, чтобы понять, не зря ли ты пялился на мою задницу столько времени, — хитро улыбнулся Стив, слизывая соус с нижней губы, — то в пятницу можем провести. Как раз до вечера воскресенья разберемся, стоило оно того или нет.

* * *

Пока путь пролегал через горы и лес, Баки шел целыми днями, не останавливаясь. Еда и отдых ему не требовались, что было весьма удобно. Но как только местность стала более людная, пришлось вести себя осторожнее. Он и сам не знал, что его к этому призывало, но как-то чувствовал, что так будет правильно.

Он передвигался ночами, прячась днем то в чужих сараях за тюками перепревшей соломы, то в высокой траве за чертой населенных пунктов. Будь он человеком, конечно, он двигался бы по дорогам, ловил попутки и, болтая с водителями, добрался бы до ближайшего аэропорта и на самолете пересек бы океан. 

Но человеком он не был. У него не было ни денег, ни документов, только зов, который заставлял двигаться — заставлял явиться к зовущему как можно скорее.

Поэтому, когда однажды ночью Баки вышел на берег Средиземного моря, он все так же не колеблясь вошел в воду, не обращая внимания на шторм. 

Первой же волной его отбросило снова на берег. Хорошо еще, что левую руку он держал крепко. 

Оценив обстановку, Баки побрел по дикому берегу, отходя подальше от опасных скал. На земле лежали сломанные ветки, камни, валялись пустые бутылки и банки из-под пива. И наконец попался кусок крепкой тяжелой арматуры, чуть заржавевшей от воды и слегка изогнутой. Баки отложил в сторону левую руку, продел арматуру в грудную клетку, уложил на ребрах так, чтобы она не перевешивала на одну сторону, взял руку и снова вошел в воду. 

Шаг за шагом он погружался все глубже и глубже. Волнение становилось тише и на дне вообще перестало ощущаться. 

Теперь снова можно было двигаться без остановок.

* * *

— Кэп, сначала выслушай, а потом прибьешь, лады?

— Брок, ты вроде умный мужик, как ты умудрился во что-то вляпаться? — Стив нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Брок проходит с глушилками по их дому — в том числе и спальне. И то и дело достает очередные жучки. — Мне вот интересно, — протянул Стив, — им так нравится слушать наше хоумпорно, что ж камер-то не поставят — заодно и посмотрели бы.

Брок зло сверкнул глазами.

— Шеи посворачиваю всем подсматривающим.

— Ревнивый, — усмехнулся Стив, дождался, пока Брок закончит свою еженедельную процедуру и притянул его к себе. — А теперь рассказывай, — серьезно произнес он.

— Пирс нас подвязал, всю мою команду. И, похоже, уже давно и крепко держит за яйца. Много чего не сходится. А сегодня показал суперсолдата. Если бы я не знал, что у тебя не было никогда сестры-близнеца, я бы... В общем — ростом с тебя, мышцы такие же, голубоглазая, светловолосая, коса до пояса, хоть я и слышал, что техников это бесит, но за попытки состричь она убивает — и Пирс не возражает. И показали нам ее потому, что через две недели мы ее прикрываем на задании. А цель — Фьюри.

— Раскол в ЩИТе? — нахмурился Стив. 

— Смотри шире, Стив, — фыркнул Брок. — Пирс глава современной Гидры. А я, считай, не жилец. Как и ты. Как и все мои парни. Если мы его как-нибудь не выведем на чистую воду.

Стив помолчал, покусал губу, а потом, насмешливо прищурившись, глянул на Брока:

— По тому, как ты рассказывал об этой... даме, я не очень понял — мне ее убивать или она тебе понравилась?

* * *

Путь под водой был не легче пути по горам — дно Средиземного моря было ужасно неровным. И если на подводные горы можно было взобраться, то расщелины Баки предпочитал обходить. Как и обломки кораблей и упавших самолетов.

А еще постоянно приходилось перебираться то через какие-то огромные трубы, то через странные толстенные кабели. Баки пытался понять, что это за сооружения и зачем они пересекают дно моря. И почему некоторые были утоплены до середины — через них перелезать было проще, а некоторые — просто лежали на дне, закрепленные лишь каким-то подобием скоб. 

Почти у самого выхода из Гибралтарского пролива возле одного их таких трубопроводов — как раз на пути Баки — работали водолазы. Сверкали огоньки подводной сварки, булькали пузырьки воздуха. Все это было весьма интересно для Баки, который никогда подобного не видел. И он остановился чуть поодаль и некоторое время наблюдал за их работой. Пока кто-то из водолазов зачем-то не повернулся в его сторону и не высветил его лучом фонаря. 

Баки весело помахал ему правой рукой. С зажатой в ней левой. 

Водолазы почему-то быстро побросали свои приборы и рванули к поверхности.

Баки не стал ждать, когда они вернутся, решив, что все равно ничего интересного уже не увидит. Поэтому перебрался через трубопровод и пошел дальше.

* * *

Стив с головы до ног осмотрел незнакомую соперницу. Сомнений у него не было — эксперименты с сывороткой продолжались и после того, как он сам был создан. Только вот точной формулы Эрскина не осталось, значит, продолжал Зола. Как умел. Стив в очередной раз мысленно отвесил себе затрещину за то, что не кончил этого ублюдка еще на Валькирии.

Рассматривающая Стива с явным презрением и ненавистью амазонка определенно собиралась либо убить его, либо умереть, пытаясь. 

Но чип нужно было заменить во что бы то ни стало, без этого чертов летающий авианосец просто невозможно будет контролировать. Но Стив никогда не бил женщин — и это была проблема. 

— Привет, Скёгуль, — бодро начал Стив. — Может, нам вовсе не обязательно друг на друга нападать. Давай ты просто пропустишь меня к этому пункту управления, а я, например, приглашу тебя на ужин. Уверен, в шикарном красном платье ты будешь выглядеть отпадно.

— Роджерс, что ты несешь? — зашипела в гарнитуре Мария. — Времени в обрез, некогда флиртовать.

В этот же момент амазонка ощерилась, выхватила пистолет и выстрелила в Стива, который едва успел прикрыться щитом.

— Если тебе не нравится имя, скажи родное, я же не против. Не силен я в комплиментах, уж прости.

Девица издала громкий и очень злобный рев и бросилась вперед. Бой был коротким, но весьма кровопролитным. И, теряя сознание, падая в Потомак, Стив радовался только одному — с заданием он справился, контроль над вражескими машинами был в руках надежных людей.

* * *

В Атлантическом океане глубина была гораздо больше, чем в Средиземном море. Но ему не мешало ни давление, ни темнота. Только пришлось забрать значительно южнее, чтобы обойти гряду неровных гор в шельфовой зоне. И он уже вышел на ровное плато и вернулся на свой путь, как вдруг зов резко прервался. Словно кто-то вдруг выключил радио, которое месяцами ни на мгновение не замолкало.

Баки замер на месте. Странно, но он испытывал страх. Пугала неопределенность. То ли Стив все-таки умер, и теперь Баки предстояло рассыпаться прахом, то ли передумал его звать — и что тогда будет — вообще неясно.

Баки ждал.

Ничего не происходило. Вообще ничего. Все так же вокруг него мелькали стайки ярких рыбок. По ногам, щекоча, пробегали мелкие крабики. В обломке кости левой руки пыталась поселиться пронырливая каракатица, но Баки подергал плечом, и та юркнула в сторону — такой своенравный дом ей не подходил.

Баки ждал. Стоял на месте, потому что без зова и в кромешной тьме он не знал, куда идти, и мог легко сбиться с пути. Стоять и ждать было не так уж и сложно.

Хуже было другое. К костям прикрепились и начали расти маленькие водоросли и мягкие кораллы, отчего Баки весь стал каким-то пушистым и разноцветным. Стайки ярких рыбок иногда подплывали к нему и обкусывали молодую поросль. Баки не прогонял их, позволяя себя очищать. 

Пока он шел по суше, сутки делились на день и ночь, хоть он и не вел счета заново прожитому. А здесь словно вообще времени не было. Все было одинаково.

Его ноги потихоньку погружались в песок, как когда-то, когда он умер, погружалось в снег его тело.

* * *

— Убить тебя мало за такие выходки, Роджерс, — ворчал Брок, поднося к губам Стива бутылочку с водой и помогая поймать трубочку. — Почему Скёгуль?

— Потому что похожа. Я тебе рассказывал, — Стив закашлялся — пробитое легкое давало о себе знать, — что любил в детстве сказки, скандинавские в том числе, не только ирландские. Кстати, что с ней? — спохватился он.

— В этой же клинике, в палате для преступников и с постоянной охраной, в том числе и личной, — Брок усмехнулся. — Роллинз от нее ни на шаг не отходит, ты бы его видел. Даже медсестры уже устали от него.

Стив мягко улыбнулся, насколько позволяли швы на щеке.

— Ну вот, может, и женится. Ты же упоминал про эксперименты Гидры и прочее, надо попросить Наташу поискать, может, эту воительницу еще и недобровольно ко всему этому привлекли. Вдруг выйдет ее оправдать. С вами же получилось.

— Лежи спокойно, Капитан Справедливость, — тяжело вздохнул Брок. — Романова и юристы Старка уже вовсю трудятся. И имя ее реальное нашли, и много чего еще. Но ты на нее произвел неизгладимое впечатление, — хмыкнул Брок, — так что она требует, чтобы в новых документах ее называли Скёгуль.

«Что ж, — засыпая, подумал Стив, — Баки не спас, так хоть ей помогу».

* * *

Баки уже начал забывать, зачем стоит тут, посреди тьмы и соленой воды, когда зов вернулся. Тихий и слабый, периодически прерывающийся.

Но Баки встрепенулся, шагнул вперед, наполнив воду песчаной взвесью и спугнув кормящихся рыбок. Он торопился пройти как можно больше, пока зов снова не утихнет. А потом останавливался и слушал — слушал всем собой. И шел вперед, чуть не бежал по дну, когда слышал.

С каждый днем зов становился сильнее, ярче. Может, думал успокоившийся Баки, Стив болел или попадал в какой-то переплет. Вот чего у него никогда было не отнять. 

Идти было удобно, долго шло почти ровное плато. 

До самого Срединно-Атлантического хребта, где перед Баки выросли высокие горы, рассеченные глубокими рифтами. 

Будь у Баки голосовые связки, он бы, наверное, взвыл. Но все, что он мог — пожать плечами и начать подниматься в гору.

Впрочем, в некоторой степени это его даже радовало — это означало, что половину пути он прошел. И хоть слегка зарос водорослями и кораллами, прошло еще не так много времени, чтобы соленая вода начала необратимо разрушать его кости.

* * *

— Дом, Стив, отдельно стоящий дом, — припечатал Брок, лавируя между машин, благо в этот час на дороге пробок еще не было. — Мне надоело кусать подушку, чтобы не тревожить своими — как там было? — «звериными воплями» добропорядочных соседей. И от тебя хочу слышать не только сопение, уверен, что ты можешь гораздо громче.

Стив усмехнулся. Он всегда был шумным, пришлось долго учиться сдерживать эмоции. И, пожалуй, ему нравилось, что теперь больше не придется этого делать.

— За дом платим пополам, — вставил Стив, когда Брок на мгновение замолчал. 

— Да не вопрос, — легко согласился Брок, — я его уже выкупил, так что выпишешь мне чек в любое время.

— Ну хоть какая-то польза от Пирса, — ухмыльнулся Стив. Нет, ему вовсе не жгли руки кровавые деньги, потому что и его собственные были ничуть не чище. Никаких иллюзий на этот счет он не питал. 

Светлый и большой дом осматривали вместе — держась за руку. Стив предпочитал не терять зря времени, когда они оставались вдвоем. Благо и Брок был не против постоянных прикосновений.

Как и Баки когда-то, подумал вдруг Стив.

— Слушай, Брок, — повернулся он посреди спальни к Броку. — Я должен тебе кое о ком рассказать. В музее и в учебниках истории не так чтобы много правды.

* * *

Баки уже почти перебрался через чертов Срединно-Атлантический хребет — съезжать на хребте вниз со скал, покрытых песком, было весьма увлекательно, — когда зов непостижимым образом стал вдруг громче. Словно Стив оказался ближе на сотни километров.

И Баки вдруг почувствовал, что он возвращается не просто к Стиву — он возвращается домой, в Нью-Йорк. Вряд ли, конечно, ему удастся увидеть родных, но любимые улицы и дома... Он качнул головой и щелкнул зубами — вот ведь размечтался. 

И в первый раз словно бы увидел себя со стороны.

Скелет с оторванной рукой. Как он вообще сможет показаться хоть кому-то на глаза? Не удивительно, что водолазы поспешили всплыть — наверняка подумали, что у них галлюцинации. Или, может, они были из тех, кто верит в дьявола и все прочее.

Он придет к Стиву, потому что Стив его зовет — даже если и неосознанно. А потом попросит себя отпустить. Может, похоронить где-нибудь поблизости от семьи Барнсов.

Кстати о «попросит».

Отбивать морзянку было удобнее всего зубами, так что Баки принялся тренироваться. И натренировался так, что, когда у самого берега Америки попал в мощное противотечение под Гольфстримом, преодолеть которое стоило ему огромного труда, зубы сами по себе отстукивали задорные матерные тирады.

Стиву бы понравилось.

* * *

— Нет, ну вот какого хрена! — взревел Брок откуда-то из спальни.

Стив вышел из кухни с полотенцем в руке:

— Опять?

— Уже двадцать три штуки! Я Фьюри сам голову откручу, сколько можно-то?

— У меня есть идея получше, но если она не сработает, я к тебе присоединюсь, — серьезно ответил Стив и вернулся в кухню.

Но, поскольку на стол уже было собрано, таймер духовки сработал минут пять назад, а Брок продолжал вычищать дом от «жучков», Стив набрал Тони.

— Привет. Как там насчет твоего предложения? Да, опять. Больше двадцати штук по всему дому. Когда только успевают. Пса-то мы завели, — Стив с умилением посмотрел на пушистого толстоногого щенка, уплетающего собственный ужин, — но он пока не готов охранять этот дом. 

Стив кивал, слушая Тони, когда Брок вошел в кухню и показал улов — в коробке из-под собачьего лакомства лежало тридцать раздавленных подслушивающих устройств и две микрокамеры.

— Тони, — нахмурившись, перебил Стив, — тут еще теперь еще и камеры. Да, завтра же, договорились.

Стив отложил телефон в сторону. Брок скептически поднял бровь.

— Да, я знаю, — тяжело вздохнул Стив, не очень убедительно изображая раскаяние, — надо было сразу соглашаться. Вы оба были правы. Теперь у нас будет охранная сигнализация от «Старк Индастриз» и навороченная глушилка непосредственно от Тони в подарок ВИП-клиентам. Зато можно будет Доджера не водить в школу служебных собак, только выдрессировать по общей программе и все. Кстати, как там дела у Джека и Скёгуль?

— Почему «кстати»? — заржал Брок и выбросил «жучки» в мусор вместе с коробкой.

— Ну, когда я их в последний раз видел вместе, мне показалось, они неплохо друг друга... ммм... дрессируют, — с язвительной улыбкой отозвался Стив, доставая из духовки лазанью. — Прям как мы с тобой поначалу.

Брок, прищурясь, внимательно посмотрел на Стива, но ничего не ответил.

* * *

Выбраться на берег оказалось не так-то просто.

Сначала пришлось найти место, где над головой не проносились то и дело какие-то лодки и катера, и даже — Баки пог поклясться — лыжи, хоть и не мог себе представить, как это — кататься на лыжах по воде. 

Доки он отмел сразу — там люди работали круглосуточно, сам помнил.

Пришлось идти несколько миль вдоль такого близкого берега, пока наконец не нашел относительно спокойный участок под мостом Верразано. А потом еще дожидался, когда стемнеет.

Чего он не учел — потому что просто не мог учесть — так это того, что под этим мостом будет разведен костер, возле которого будут греться несколько бомжей. Которые разбегутся с громкими воплями в разные стороны при его появлении.

Баки пожал плечами, осторожно вынул из груди арматуру, бросил ее тут же на берегу, обхватил пальцами руку, вытащил из обломка левой все-таки забравшегося внутрь несчастного кальмара, швырнул в воду и пошел прочь.

Он старался скрываться в тени домов, нырял в переулки, если навстречу ему все-таки кто-то попадался, несмотря на то, что была глубокая ночь. Но в парке напоролся на парочку.

Девушка обошла его вокруг и одобрительно покачала головой:

— Классная инсталляция. Жаль, нет таблички с именем автора и объяснением, что она означает. Сфоткай меня, — попросила она своего парня.

И положила руку Баки на плечо.

Баки щелкнул зубами.

Девица взвизгнула и громко расхохоталась.

— Как здорово, наверно, у него тут какой-то сенсорный механизм.

Парень снял ее на телефон и поежился.

— Пойдем, как-то стремно тут в парке рядом с трупом.

— Не с трупом, а со скелетом, — возразила девушка. — И вообще — он классный. Ему бы только цветы в руку, а не оторванную конечность, и вообще шикарно. Прям такое, знаешь, — смерти нет и все прочее.

Баки терпеливо ждал, пока они уйдут, а потом побрел дальше, подумав, что про цветы — это она хорошую идею подала.

* * *

— Все, принимайте работу.

Техники из «Старк Индастриз» показали, как пользоваться глушилкой, как ставить дом на сигнализацию, как включить отслеживание перемещения по периметру — и как выключить, если они собираются разрешить собаке бегать во дворе, и наконец-то ушли.

— Ну вот, половина выходного просрана, конечно, но... — Брок развел руками, пародируя Старка. — Кстати, если кто-то умудрится все-таки поставить нам «жучок» при работающей системе, Старк еще и обязуется... — Он сверился с книжкой-инструкцией. — Вот, нашел: обязуется выплатить нам, как пострадавшим от некачественной продукции, тройную стоимость всей этой системы.

— Что, уже прикидываешь, кого из своих ребят можно заслать попытать счастья? — усмехнулся Стив.

— Да вот еще, — фыркнул Брок, — прикидываю, как бы тебя затащить в спальню прямо сейчас, раз уж мы все такие защищенные.

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. 

— Брок, — нахмурившись, покосился на коробочку сигнализации Стив, — вообще-то, у нас включено отслеживание перемещения по периметру. А оно не сработало. Может, техники тепловизор как-то неверно настроили?

Стук повторился.

Брок набрал код отключения сигнализации и распахнул дверь.

На пороге стоял скелет с торчащей между ребрами левой рукой и с ободранными с клумбы цветами в правой.

Брок громко выматерился.

— Похоже, Стив, с тепловизором все в порядке, — медленно проговорил он.

Скелет звонко отщелкал зубами «привет».

— Привет, — машинально ответил Стив и перевел взгляд на болтающиеся на шее скелета жетоны.

Он заставил себя сдвинуться с места, подошел ближе и протянул было руку...

— Можно, Стив, — отстучал Баки.

— Бак? — Рука Стива дрожала, когда он прикоснулся к жетонам. — Баки? Но как?

— Ты меня звал, я пришел.

— Так, я пока нихрена не понимаю, — подал голос Брок, — но полагаю, что разговор лучше продолжить в доме, а то вот такого зрелища наши соседи не вынесут. 

— Да, точно, — спохватился Стив, — проходи. 

Брок снова поставил дом на сигнализацию и пошел в гостиную. 

Баки стоял посреди комнаты.

— Чувак, от тебя несет тухлятиной, — честно сказал Брок.

— Водоросли гниют, — отозвался Баки.

— Водоросли? — нахмурился Стив.

— Океан, — пожал плечами Баки.

— Так ты что же — шел пешком? — изумился Стив. — Из Италии сюда?

Баки кивнул. Увидел цветы в своей руке и протянул Стиву.

Брок хохотнул и закашлялся.

— Пожалуй, мне надо выпить, — пробормотал он и пошел к бару.

Стив взял цветы, покрутил в руках, словно не понимая, на что смотрит, потом спохватился и сунул их в стакан с водой, стоявший на кофейном столике.

Брок закатил глаза и сделал пару глотков виски.

— Ты меня звал, — повторил Баки.

— Я скучал, — честно признался Стив. — Должен был тебя отпустить, но не мог. Вспоминал постоянно. Броку все о нас с тобой рассказал. Но я же... я и предположить не мог... — он растерянно замолчал.

— Ну и что нам теперь с ним делать? — поинтересовался Брок, садясь на диван рядом со Стивом. — Да сядь ты хоть в кресло вон, что ли, — махнул он рукой. — И сбоку кнопка, ага, нажимай, погрей свои старые кости.

Стив задохнулся от возмущения, а Баки три раза хлопнул ладонью правой о ладонь левой, все так и торчавшей из грудной клетки.

— А у твоего друга получше чувство юмора, чем у тебя, Стив, — похвалил Брок. — А теперь серьезно. Ты его звал, он пришел. Ты у нас что — волшебник какой, что ли? Ведьмак? 

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Стив, — никогда ничего такого не делал. 

— Сказки, — прощелкал Баки.

— Ну а что сказки, Бак? Это просто старая мамина книга была. Ну да, мы ее с тобой до дыр зачитали, клятвы друг другу давали, как герои... Клятвы? — Стив оборвал сам себя. — Это все из-за той клятвы? И из-за того, что я не мог тебя отпустить?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я с тобой до конца, — как-то почти торжественно отстучал он.

— Я с тобой до конца, — повторил Стив, наклонился и взял правую руку Баки обеими руками.

— Ну охренеть, — выдохнул Брок. — Груагах доморощенный.

Стив и Баки повернулись к нему, но так ничего и не ответили.

— Мы попрощались, — медленно отстучал Баки, — теперь отпусти и похорони.

— Нет! — возмущенно воскликнул Стив и крепче сжал его руку. — Теперь я тебя точно никуда не отпущу, раз ты жив.

Глаз у Баки, конечно, не было, но Стив — да и наверняка Брок — словно воочию увидел, как Баки их закатил. 

— Ладно, — Брок хлопнул по бедрам ладонями и встал, — как говорится: были бы кости, а мясо нарастет. Что-нибудь придумаем.

И Баки показал ему большой палец.

В комнату важно вошел щенок, обнюхал Баки, звонко чихнул и попробовал на зуб мизинец на левой ноге. 

— А вот это может стать проблемой, — задумчиво произнес Брок, поднимая щенка на руки.

* * *

После ужина Брок все-таки не выдержал и утащил Баки в ванную. Вдвоем со Стивом они выскребли его от остатков песка и водорослей. Левую руку Стив отмыл отдельно, пока Баки рассказывал, как именно ее потерял.

Брок не отворачивался, когда Стив вытирал слезы, но Стив и не прятался. И Баки это нравилось — это безусловное доверие, когда скрывать просто ничего не нужно и бессмысленно. Потому что чувствуешь друг друга.

Как у них со Стивом было когда-то.

Проговорили до поздней ночи, Стив с Броком рассказывали все, что Баки могло быть интересно. Пытались вспомнить, есть ли у кого из знакомых какие-нибудь колдуны-ведуны, но пока выходило, что нет. 

От спальни Баки отказался — он мог и в кресле в гостиной посидеть. Даже без подогрева.

* * *

Стиву не спалось. Брок давно тихо похрапывал рядом, а Стив глаз не мог сомкнуть, все думал — как там Баки, в гостиной, в кресле. Все хотелось вскочить и пойти проверить — а вдруг приснилось. Вдруг там и нет никого. Или — сердце начинало биться чаще — он обратился в прах, потому что и правда пришел проститься.

Дверь медленно открылась. Баки зашел в спальню.

Стив откинул одеяло, стараясь не потревожить Брока. Баки аккуратно стянул с него пижамные штаны и отбросил на пол.

А потом лег на него — спиной к груди. Стив обнял его, прижал к себе крепко и, видимо, все-таки заснул. Потому что ему пригрезилось, что Баки погрузился в его тело, слился с ним костями, став единым целым. 

Стиву было жарко и тяжело, будто он и правда стал вдвое больше. А потом начал увеличиваться в размере — и Баки сначала сел, а затем встал на ноги, отделился от него — снова такой же, каким был до войны, только с одной рукой. Левая так и заканчивалась чуть ниже локтя ровной культей, даже без шрама, словно там никогда и не было руки. 

Стив потянулся к Баки, не желая его отпускать, но Баки уже растаял, как это бывает во сне, только теперь Стив знал, что еще увидит его.

* * *

— Роджерс, бля, подъем!

Таким криком Брок будил его только в случае ЧП.

Стив вскочил, метнулся к щиту, стоявшему у стены.

— Ага, бери-бери, заодно и прикроешься, — язвительно бросил Брок.

Он делал вид, что очень зол, что, скорее всего, означало, что он испуган и растерян одновременно, насколько Стив его понимал.

— Что проис...

В кухне что-то загремело. Брок взвыл.

— Не трогай ничего! — заорал он, повернувшись к двери. — Давай, Роджерс, одевайся, потом объяснишь, почему он в твоих штанах, но поторопись, а то он нам кухню вконец разгромит.

— Кто?! — непонимающе переспросил Стив, натягивая трусы и джинсы.

— Баки твой, кто ж еще! — рыкнул Брок.

— А зачем ему штаны? Зачем ему вообще кухня?

В кухне явно что-то разбилось, Брок рванул на звук, Стив помчался за ним.

— Но я жрать хочу, — обиженно свел брови Баки, — семьдесят лет не ел, подумаешь, чашку разбил. Неудобно одной-то рукой.

Стив сел мимо стула.

— О, Стиви в своем репертуаре, — расплылся в улыбке Баки.

— Но как?.. — прошептал Стив, поднимаясь с пола и крепко обнимая Баки.

— Да черт его знает, помню, что ты меня снова звал, когда вы спать пошли, я пришел, а потом все как в тумане. И вот.

Он отпустил Стива и покрутился, показывая себя. 

— Я стою возле вашей кровати, живой, — продолжил Баки. — А ты все так же спишь. Я будить не стал, взял твои штаны — они на полу валялись, — спустился вниз и задрых в гостиной на диване. А теперь...

— А теперь сядь на стул и жди, — приказал Брок, быстро принимаясь доставать из холодильника продукты.

— Классный он у тебя, Стиви, — кивнул Баки в сторону Брока. — Понимаю, почему ты его выбрал.

— Это еще кто кого выбрал, — буркнул Брок.

— А мне сон снился странный, — тихо сказал Стив, — вернее, мне казалось, что я не сплю. И ты зашел, и слился со мной — кость к кости, а потом словно бы... не знаю...

— Отпочковался? — хохотнул Брок, ловко взбивая яйца на омлет.

— Вроде того, — одновременно кивнули Стив и Баки.

— А левая-то рука где? Чего с ней не вышло? — поинтересовался Брок.

— Ой, — спохватился Баки, — я ее возле кресла оставил, забыл взять с собой, когда зов Стива услышал, там теперь горстка праха на ковре. Стиви, скажи, где у вас веник, я сейчас все уберу.

— Сиди уже, — отмахнулся Стив, — потом запустим робот-пылесос. А про руку с Тони договоримся, наверняка сделает, ему даже интересно будет. Заодно и с сыном Говарда познакомишься.

Брок задумчиво на них посмотрел. Задержался взглядом на Стиве.

— Может, мне уйти лучше? — тихо спросил Баки, поймав его взгляд. — Вы тут... Куда мне третьим лезть.

— Ну уж нет, — хлопнул рукой по столешнице Брок. — Ты у меня, значит, половину Стива отобрал, и теперь еще и свалить собираешься? Дудки. Стив мой целиком и полностью. А раз ты от него отпочковался, значит, и ты тоже.

— Тогда нам нужно обновить клятвы, — хитро усмехнувшись, предложил Баки. — Чтобы теперь они действовали на троих. 

— Ага, — согласился Стив. — А то мало ли что.

Брок молча поставил на стол две огромные и одну обычную тарелки с омлетом и крепко обнял свое неожиданно удвоившееся счастье.

**Author's Note:**

> Скёгуль — Свирепствующая — одна из валькирий, Груагах — в фольклоре Горной Шотландии и Южной Ирландии некий великан-волшебник либо лохматый домашний дух


End file.
